Ηγεμόνες Κίνας
Ηγεμόνες Κίνας List of Chinese monarchs Εισαγωγή The following table of Chinese monarchs is in no way inclusive. From the Shang Dynasty to the Qin Dynasty, rulers usually held the title King (Chinese: 王 Wáng). With the division of China into separate Warring States, this title had become so common that the unifier of China, the first Qin Emperor Qin Shi Huang created a new title for himself, that of Emperor (皇帝 Huángdì). This title of Emperor of China continued to be used for the remainder of China's Imperial history, right down to the fall of the Qing Dynasty in 1912. While many other monarchs existed in and around China throughout its history, this list covers only those with a quasi-legitimate claim to the majority of China, or those who have traditionally been named in kings lists. Chinese monarchs were known by many different names, and how they should be identified is often confusing. Sometimes the same emperor is commonly known by two or three separate names, or the same name is used by emperors of different dynasties. The tables below do not necessarily include all of an emperor's names - for example, posthumous names could run to more than twenty characters and were rarely used in historical writing - but where possible the most commonly used name or naming convention has been indicated. These tables may not necessarily represent the most recently updated information on Chinese monarchs; please check the page for the relevant dynasty for possible additional information. The Rhombos-Verlag (http://www.rhombos.de/shop/a/show/article/?371) published a book in 2007, entitled "Absolute dates for Ancient China by astronomy." It paces the semi-legendary rulers from Huangti in 2646-2193 BC, the Xia dynasty in 2193-1731, the Shang dynasty in 1731-1118, and the Zhou dynasty starting from 1118 BC. Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors 三皇五帝 Xia Dynasty 夏朝 Ca. 2070 BC - 1600 BC1 Shang Dynasty Ca. 1600 BC - 1046 BC1 Zhou Dynasty Mid 11th century BC - 256 BC, traditionally divided into: *the Western Zhou dynasty, ca. 1046 BC''1 - 771 BC *the Eastern Zhou dynasty, 770 BC - 256 BC, in turn divided into: **the Spring and Autumn period, 770 BC - 476 BC **the Warring States period, 475 BC - 221 BC Qin Dynasty Han Dynasty Three Kingdoms Period Jin Dynasty Sixteen Kingdoms Period Sovereignties established by Wu Hu Northern and Southern Dynasties Sui Dynasty Tang Dynasty For a list of Tang emperors on a separate page, click here. Shao Di (少帝 shao4 di4), Ai Di (哀帝 ai1 di4) and 昭宣帝 zhao1 xuan1 di4 are posthumous names. A new column for only three commonly used posthumous names was not be created since other Tang emperors are commonly referred using temple names. Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms Independent Regimes during Ten Kingdoms Liao Dynasty Song Dynasty For a list of Song emperors on a separate page, click here. Western Xia Jin Dynasty (1) Quite long and thus not used when referring to this sovereign. (2) Did not exist Yuan Dynasty Ming Dynasty To see the Ming dynasty emperors on a separate page, check here. Shun Dynasty 大順王朝 This is the state set up by the peasants' rebellion. The Ming forces were destroyed by the Shun rebels, but former Ming general Wu Sangui led the Qing forces into Beijing and the Qing forces defeated the rebels. Southern Ming Dynasty 南明政權 This is the regime established by the princes of the already destroyed Ming dynasty. All of these monarchs had their regimes crushed by the Qing forces very quickly. Koxinga (Zheng Chenggong) used the Ming dynasty's name and gathered forces before fleeing to Taiwan. * The two characters are homonyms, both pronounced Lu; to distinguish them, one is usually kept as ''Lu and the other spelled differently. Luh is from Cambridge History of China; Lou is from A.C. Moule's Rulers of China (1957). When one irregular spelling is used, the other is kept as regular (Lu). The two systems are distinct and not used simultaneously. Qing Dynasty 清朝 To see the Qing dynasty emperors on a separate page, check here. Taiping Rebellion 太平天國 Yuan Shikai's Empire of China 中華帝國 Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Κίνα * Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *China Online Encyclopedia *[ ] *